


Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm

by lilolilyrae



Series: Die 666 Worte Reihe [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, Translation to German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley stolpert immer noch lachend gegen Aziraphale, und das bringt den Engel richtig zum Lachen. Bald darauf lachen beide so sehr, dass sie kaum noch vorwärts laufen können.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Die 666 Worte Reihe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608853
Kudos: 2
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calm After The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238158) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> Ich glaub die übersetzung is diesmal n Ticken zu Wörtlich aber meh I'm tired was solls

Bei Crowleys lautem Gelächter kann sich auch Aziraphale ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. 

Crowley stolpert immer noch lachend gegen Aziraphale, und das bringt den Engel dann so richtig zum Lachen. Bald darauf lachen beide so sehr, dass sie kaum noch vorwärts laufen können.

Grinsend wischt Aziraphale sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und versucht, sich zu beruhigen. "Aber ernsthaft-" _hicks_ \- "du musst mich das Weihwasser wegwünschen lassen, und erst wenn-" _hicks_ \- "ich dir sage, dass du reinkommen kannst, darfst du- _wieso lachst du schon wieder_?" aber er kann dem Demon nicht wirklich böse sein, nicht jetzt. 

"Wweihwasser wegwwünschen- ich _kann mich nichht_ -" Crowley stolpert lachend über seine eigenen Füße und Aziraphale muss ihn auffangen bevor er auf die Nase fallen kann. Er fängt auch die Sonnenbrille aus der Luft, als sie Crowley von der Nase rutscht.

"Es ist überhaupt nicht so lustig! Also ehrlich" sagt Aziraphale, fast schon entrüstet und sich nicht sicher, ob das alles schon als Gotteslästerung zählen könnte- aber nach einem Blick auf Crowleys Gesicht muss er trotzdem wieder lachen.

Die Augen des Demonen scheinen hell und Aziraphale wirft ihm einen entnervten Blick zu- so gut das eben geht wenn man selbst noch am Lachen ist-, setzt Crowley die Sonnenbrille auf und schiebt sie in seine Haare, so wie er es bei Menschen gesehen hat. 

So kann er immer noch die schönen Augen des Demonen sehen.

Crowley schnaubt und rückt die Sonnenbrille gerade, aber er schiebt sie nicht über seine Augen. Dann schlingt er wieder einen Arm um Aziraphale's Schultern und ist froh als er fühlt wie der Engel in Erwiderung einen Arm um seine Mitte schlingt.

So umschlungen gehen sie durch den kleinen Ort- immer noch lachend, da immer, wenn einer von beiden sich abgekühlt hat, der andere wieder losprustet und den anderen mitreißt, es scheint wirklich kein Ende zu nehmen. Und es fühlt sich absolut richtig an.

* * *

Auf der Busfahrt nach Hause setzen sie sich nebeneinander, ohne darüber reden zu müssen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass die beiden nicht so tun müssen als würden sie sich nicht kennen. 

Crowley lächelt als er die Wärme des Körpers neben ihm spürt. Vielleicht muss er gar keine Versuchung üben, genau wie der Engel nicht versuchen muss, ihn auf die Seite des Himmels zu ziehen um auf Aziraphales Seite zu sein. Sie sind zusammen, und vielleicht ist es- und das Wort wurde in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden schon viel zu oft benutzt, Crowley sollte es eigentlich weniger gut leiden können- unbeschreiblich. 

Er lächelt.

Währenddessen nimmt Aziraphale seinen ganzen Mut zusammen- Er will Crowley's Hand halten, aber er traut sich nicht recht. Sicher, die beiden haben sich am selben Tag bereits umarmt und fast gekuschelt, und es gab da einen Moment in dem er sich fast sicher war, Crowley's Lippen auf seinem Hals zu spüren- aber das war alles direkt nach der fast-Apokalypse, quasi im Eifer des Gefächts. Und danach, als sie eng umschlungen zur Bushaltestelle gelaufen waren- vielleicht war das von Crowley nur freundschaftlich gemeint... 

Aziraphale blickt vorsichtig aus dem Augenwinkel zu Crowley.

Oh, der Demon ist so wunderschön! Und sein Lächeln...

Was hätte Aziraphale nur getan wenn er ihn heute verloren hätte?

Die Entscheidung ist gefalllen: Aziraphale bewegt seine Hand aus seinem Schoß und in Richtung Crowley- und bemerkt fast sofort, dass Crowley seinen Arm nicht wie sonst steif an seiner Seite hat, sondern über Aziraphales Sitzlehne geschlungen hat. Bevor er sich allerdings dumm fühlen kann hat Crowley sich bereits bewegt und nimmt seine Hand in beide Hände.

Aziraphale läuft rot an und senkt den Kopf- und dann muss er lächeln als er ihre verschränkten Hände sieht. Bevor sein Mut ihn wieder verlassen kann, kuschelt er sich noch enger an Crowley heran und küsst ihn sanft auf den Nacken, genau so, wie der Demon es vorhin bei ihm gemacht hatte, und lehnt seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter an.

Crowley hat ein so breites Grinsen im Gesicht, dass seine Mundwinkel bereits anfangen, wehzutun. Es ist es wert- er denkt nicht mal daran, den Schmerz wegzuwünschen.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen! Wenn ihr so weit gekommen seit, klickt kudos & kommentiert, besonders jetzt wo wegen Corona -> Freizeit -> Überlastung wohl nicht alle hits gezählt werden oder so, aber auch generell ists gut zu wissen das Leute eine story wirklich gelesen haben :)
> 
> Und wenn ihr mitkriegen wollt wenn ich einen neuen Teil poste, bookmarked die Serie (nicht die einzelne story) oder lasst einen Kommentar da, dann sag ich auch bescheid :)


End file.
